omgcheckpleasefandomcom-20200213-history
Extra Art
Beyond the main comic, Check, Please! updates regularly with extra art found in standalone posts, in response to questions and requests, and as part of the "Ask a Wellie" feature. Art published on the Check, Please! site * Jack and Bitty headshots * Holster and Shitty headshots * Ransom headshot * Shitty telling Bitty about the jugular incident * Holster, Bitty and Ransom with heights * Bitty and Jack on the bench at the rink * Stanley Cup Playoffs * Bitty loves the Blackhawks * Ransom and Jack, Canada Day 2013 * Holster and the photo of young Ransom * Bitty and the on-ice dance off * Bitty at a Haus party, singing Titanium * Awkward middle school headshots * Check, Please! logo * Bitty playing hockey * Ransom, Holster, Bitty answering questions * Drunk and watching Golden Girls * Shitty and Jack talking about Jack’s dad * Sad Jack * Jack, Coach Murray, Shitty and the hockey puck with sunglasses * Ransom, Holster, and the missing laptop charger * Bitty, Shitty and the facial hair debate * Ransom, Holster and bad haircuts * 250 followers (Shitty and the green sofa) * Shitty, Jack, Ransom, Holster on the bus * Bitty, Ransom, Holster, care packages * Holster, Ransom, Bitty talk about movies * Coach Murray and the unknown rest of the team * Holster talks to Johnson * Jack growing up and the map of hometowns * AU where the boys are on a swimming (or diving) team * Holster, Ransom, Jack, Shitty, majors and newspaper op ed * How Ransom and Holster met, got named and activated * Drunk singing Wrecking Ball * Shitty says you’re failing the Bechdel test * Little doodle of Bitty * Playoff beards and Bitty’s mullet * The boys find out Bitty has a vlog (single frame) * Faber * The boys find out Bitty has a vlog (expanded) * Ransom is haunted by the Haus ghosts * Haus ghosts Mandy and Jenny * Halloween: Bitty as Thor and Shitty as Miley * Eyes only: Holster, Ransom, Shitty, Jack and Bitty * Shitty and Jack hanging out near the pond * Shitty and Bitty, why Shitty picked his major * Shitty and Bitty in the grocery store, four dozen sticks of butter * Jack and Bitty, "pigtail pulling" * Ransom and Holster, successful hockey educators * Shitty talking about his parents * The boys in the library, Holster throws a mini-pie * Johnson, “Am I a Goalie?” * Ages and graduation years * Ransom and Holster instagram Niagra Falls selfie * Holiday Outdoor Mario Kart * Backgrounds for comic #13 Samwell Campus * Jack and Bitty, on-ice hug * Samwell campus map * Jack and Bitty, off-ice hug and apology * Ransom and Jack, retro hockey jerseys * Shitty and Jack, on-ice hug/goal celebration * Bitty sleeping on Holster’s shoulder, talking in his sleep * Samwell campus map, Bitty’s dorm room added * Jack/Bitty and Ransom/Holster as figure skating pairs * Ransom and Holster’s holiday gift exchange * Ransom and Holster goofing around during practice * Sometimes Jack can smile * Shitty naked in Jack’s bed * Faber backgrounds * 1,000 followers (Bitty figure skating) * Shitty in a floral snapback * Pronunciation of ‘pecan’ * Relative heights * 2014 Valentines: Ransom and Holster, Jack, Bitty, Shitty * Holster, Bitty and Ransom, Red and White * Bitty comes out to Ransom and Holster * Shirtless Shitty in the locker room * Jack and Coach Murray and the ask box * Lardo-centric group selfie * Bitty on a promotional flyer * Ransom is addicted to 2048 * Bitty in his figure skating costume in the hockey locker room (book cover assignment) * Jack-centric group selfie * Jack’s booty: unknown pokemon * Bitty with short hair (black and white gift sketch) * Convention banner (in hockey uniforms, Bitty with a pie) * Game day superstitions * Holster with a beer talking about 30 Rock * Bitty and a can of Natty Light / Countdown to the chop * Ransom and Jack, Canada Day 2014 * Ransom and Holster answer a bunch of questions * Lardo and Shitty, a six pack, a crop top, and Shitty’s future * Nick and Jean-Claude, Canada Day * Chowder and his arguing d-men * Freshman players squishy faces * Jack makes that one face when he shoots * Lardo and Shitty, Lardo can’t skate * Bitty: I gotta bake more pies! * Holster is concerned about the temperature of Jack’s burrito / Bitty boops Jack’s butt and maple leaves emerge * Holster and Ransom try to educate Jack on popular culture * Holster wears glasses, has no game * Shitty and Lardo almost touching butts * Jack and Bitty bonk helmets * Chowder gets a letter from Johnson * Jack and Lardo at practice last year, Lardo's long hair * Shitty and Jack: storytime * Samwell location within the state * The scrum after Bitty gets hip-checked in #20 * Bitty’s chop just before his sophomore year * Ransom with Jack’s birthday pie * Bitty figure skating (animated) * Bitty: Y'all, so much happened today! * Jack Zimmermann, Age 1 * Nursey and Chowder with sack lunches made by Bitty * Dex is sick and Bitty leaves him some food and a note * Chowder talks to the pucks during warm-up * Annotations on three panels of Comic #22 * Nursey and Dex fighting * Bitty and a pie (hey y'all!) * Buttons (art, photo) * Huddle! the Check, Please! sketch zine cover * Chowder (profile, water bottle) * Chowder and Bitty, ask-a-wellie * Bitty and Jack, Bitty waits for an apology * Samwell University crest * Jack Zimmermann trading card * Shitty playing soccer before the first game of the season * Chowder sleeping on the green sofa * Bitty and Jack, Halloween 2014 (Mrs Lovett costume) * Younger Jack with longer hair and Parse [unknown character] * Bitty and Jack go grocery shopping * Nursey, Dex and Chowder, Thanksgiving pie * Holster and Ransom, Shitty's mustache, no one wants to die * Chowder giving Lardo a piggyback ride * Shirtless Hazeapalooza panel (no text) * Jack courts Bittle with compliments * Bitty and Parse at EpiKegster * Second floor Haus diagram (detail) * Hardy(partial screenplay) * Jack and Georgia plan to run into Bitty * Sketches of Georgia Martin * Georgia ships Jack and Bitty * Lardo's pencil case * Comic creation process * Jack on the cover of The Swallow's 50 most beautiful * Lardo with headphones * Lardo and Chowder, Chowder's goalie mask * Shitty tries to put a flower crown on Jack * Bitty and too many pies * Parse doing NHL media * Shitty defending the Haus from freshman lax bros * Bitty if he got really buff * Dex and Holster, cramming for finals * Shitty and Jack in their history lecture junior year * Kent Parson #90 * Kent and Jack, good workout * Kent Parson in the trash (Sesame Street) * Holster, Kent, Ransom at epikegster * Lardo and Kent at epikegster * Chowder, Kent, Nursey and (almost) Dex at epikegster * Jack and his moods * Bitty and Jack, post epikegster-eavesdropping * Bitty growing his hair out for playoffs * Ransom and Holster, selfie * Shitty and Bitty at Spring C [1, 2] * Bittle on his birthday * Bitty sees his birthday present * Holster, Chowder and Farmer at Spring C [1, 2] * Jack watching history videos on his laptop [1, 2] * Jack and hockey sticks [1, 2] * Kent Parson and unknown teammate watching a basketball game [1, 2] * Shitty and Jack at Class Day [1, 2] * Bitty with a pie, “coming, sweetheart!” [1, 2] * Check, Please! primer * Parse sitting on the ice with a smile [1, 2] * Lardo, Ransom, Holster and Bitty at the frozen pond for shinny * Shitty and Jack, more Wrecking Ball * Buttons: Chowder, Lardo, Parse, Dex, Nursey * Bittle’s playoff mullet * Young Bitty [1, 2] * Bitty, Jack, Farmer at Bitty’s birthday surprise * Samwell stickers * Jenny, Mandy, Ransom, Holster, Ollie O’Meara * Georgia Martin * Jenny, Mandy and Ransom by Gale * Ollie O’Meara and Pacer Wicks by classystaches * Weird baby Jack by Gale * Jack and Bitty, winter weather * Chowder and Bitty, Chowder ruins a pie by classystaches * Bitty, baking feels by Gale * Kent Parson draped in an American flag * Jack and Bitty figure skating by classystaches * Bitty, fashion icon by Gale * Jack being happy by Gale * Jack and Chowder, clothes sharing by classystaches * Kent Parson singing Britney Spears * Kickstarter sketch jam meta, portrait of the artists and Johnson by Gale * Jack signing autographs * Bitty, Chowder, Nursey, Dex in the kitchen postcard print by Gale * Jack and Suzanne; Jack visits Bitty over 4th of July * Jack and Bitty with mini-pies * Kent Parson on-ice with teammates * Bitty with a pie in a Canada jersey [1, 2] * Jack and Bitty getting coffee [1, 2] * Kent Parson and Lardo, beer pong * Jack with his eyes closed * Shitty and Lardo, Shitty posing for Lardo’s painting * Bitty looking at Jack’s baby photo * Kent Parson, sleepy and watching tape [1, 2] * Chowder tries to grow a playoff beard * Seating chart for the away game bus * If Jack saw Senor Bunny on the away game bus * Dex working on a Lobster boat over the summer * Wellie the dancing well in the Samwell Daily * Samwell halloween 2015 (Bitty's bunny suit) * Huddles, Year One Book, and Samwell Hockey T-shirt * Jack trying to court Bittle * Check, Please! contest giveaway * Dex being angry and/or smelly * Bitty and his blog commenters [1, 2, 3] * Kickstarter Postcards ** Bitty skyping his mom ** Pies * Chowder and Farmer New Years Eve 2015 * Jack being awkward with his new teammates * Nursey spilling a bowl of cereal * Lardo on the sofa texting Shitty * Shitty finding Jack’s baby photos * Holster and Ransom, holidays at the Oluransi’s * Holster, Jack and Ransom - co-captains * Notes on all panels of Year 2 Comic 15 * Patreon announcement * Jack as a football quarterback * 2016 Valentines: Jack, Bitty, Lardo, Ransom and Holster, Shitty, Dex, Nursey, Chowder * Update schedule for episodes 2.16, 2.17, and 2.18 [1, 2, 3] * Bitty asleep on Jack’s shoulder on the rooftop * Georgia, Alicia and Bob at Jack’s graduation * Bitty and Suzanne, Bitty getting lots of texts * Jack and Bitty, Bitty is Jack’s graduation diploma * Jack and Bitty, graduation sketches * Bitty and Suzanne, Bitty getting lots of texts * Jack and Bitty, Bitty is Jack’s graduation diploma * Jack on the Falconers, with and without a helmet * Start of Year 3 update schedule * Chowder and Bitty; Chowder retrieves the key to the basement from beneath the green sofa while Bitty texts Jack * Tango, Holster and Bitty; Tango trying to guess why Bitty is texting all the time, Holster telling him to stop asking questions * Jack on the ice for the Falconers during a shootout * Tater and Jack in a logo-drawing Faceoff episode * Check, Please! at TCAF 2016 [1, 2] * Various TCAF sketches (Jack, Bitty, Tater, Lardo, Tango) * Huddle! covers * Jack and Tater, Jack takes a Beyonce exam * Update schedule for episodes 3.4 - 3.6 * Guy, Jack and Mashkov sitting on the Falconer’s bench * Bitty’s notes on Jack’s fridge * Chowder sticker * Whiskey, “they eat a lot of pie” * Nursey and Shitty as Pokemon trainers * Jack and Bitty, Skyping across time zones * 3.7 Blog - Jack and Bitty, French flashcards * 3.8 Blog - Bitty, Lardo, SMH group chat * 3.9 and 3.10 Blog - Jack and Bitty, "Watchin' it rain" * 3.11 Blog - Jack, Bitty and Lardo at brunch; Chowder, "Where is everybody???" * Falcs Thirdy, Marty, and their kids * Jack and Bitty, "Tailgating" (Coloured version) * Jack's Movember moustache * Sketch dump: 1980s Alicia, Jack letting Bitty cry about Beyonce's VMA performance, Jack "So much love in the bread", Dex spots Wellie, Parse doing his taxes, Bitty and Tango, Dex and Nursey worry about Chowder after the Sharks lose. * Bitty texting: "Oh gosh." * Dex fixing the Haus dryer * Bitty with an empty pie tin: "Thanks y'all" * Nursey, "Back at it again at Annie's" * Kickstarter stickers - Jack, Bitty, Lardo, Ransom, Holster, Shitty * Celly Jack * Sketch Dump: Georgia tells Tater to shut up, Guy and Snowy's thick eyelashes, Jack kisses Bitty's cowlick, Bitty and Dex kneading bread, Chowder and Lardo "There's white people hair in our shower drain", * Sketch Dump: Guy and Thirdy, Thirdy and his wife Carrie, Snowy and a trainer, roughs from "Bitty and I" and "Riverside" * Roughs of Jack and Bitty playing hockey * Jack making sure Bitty keeps warm * 3.12 Blog: Dex. Nursey, and Chowder find out about Bitty dating Jack * 3.13 Blog: Bob and Alicia making dinner * 3.14 Blog: Jack brings Georgia baskets of goodies * 3.15 Blog: Bitty calls his parents after the game * Jack forgets Bitty's name introducing him to Marty * Thirdy, Jack, and Bitty: BEYONCE'S HAVING TWINS. * "Signed" Kent Parson poster * Jack and Bitty snuggling on a rainy day * Bitty feeding Jack pie at Jack's place * 3.16 Blog: Ford gets applauded for her stage management * 3.17 Blog: Dex and Lardo post-dib flip * Year Two Kickstarter Bookplates ** Set One: Jack and Parse in the Q, George and Lardo commiserating, Nursey making Dex pay a fine, Parse texting, Holster showing Lardo off like Lion King, Jack and Bitty making out in the great outdoors ** Set Two: Parse and a teammate on a boat, Jack and Bitty "a bit older", Dex telling Nursey "Killer shot", Nursey introducing Dex to ATCQ, Jack and Bitty kissing on a frozen pond, Jack and Parse in the Q (hair dye), Bitty kisses hockey Jack, Bitty and Jack being lovey * Dex, Nursey, and autumn colours * Freshly-drafted Alexei Mashkov * Chowder sitting on a hockey net * 3.18 Blog: Jack and Bitty at family skate, sketch of Bitty lifting Tater * Animated doodle: Bitty smiling * Animated doodle: Alexei "Tater" Mashkov eating a potato * Jack drinking at the Falcs BBQ and rambling about Bitty * Jack, Bitty, Bob and Alicia * Bitty smiling in hockey gear * Bitty kissing Jack after a pool volleyball win * 3.19 Blog: Ransom says "Bye Tater..." * Convention doodle of Parse * Jack and Shitty, smiling, in Samwell jerseys * Jack and the Falcs celebrate Bitty getting the C * 3.20 Blog: Bitty with the C * Jack in Falcs gear with a haircut and a playoff beard * Jack and Georgia jogging in hot weather * 3.21 Blog: Ransom, Holster and Lardo cry "Go Falcs!" * Inktobers: Dex, Nursey, Chowder, Whiskey, Tango, Ford * Sketches of Chowder * [http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/166888772652 3.20 Blog: Bitty and Jack, "Moms know."] * AU where Parse and Chowder swap bodies (ft. Bitty and Chickens Fish guy) * Sketch Dump: Crying Bitty and playoff beard Jack, artsy Lardo, Holster in a Kegster T-shirt, Nursey and Chowder on the porch, Nursey Chowder and Dex in sitcoms, Bitty giving Jack a selfie lesson * Inktobers: Bitty, Jack, Ransom, Lardo, Holster, Shitty * Year 3 Finale teaser: Bitty on a stressful phone call Art published elsewhere * Ransom and Holster "that March chick" * Samwell basketball team * Diagram sketches of the Haus layout [1, 2, 3] * Jack and a sombrero * Progress of the banner [1, 2, 3] * Jack being annoyed with Bitty * Shitty and Bitty * Jack and Bitty * Bitty "have a nice day" * Jack and his moods * Ransom and Holster as firemen [1, 2] * Jack and Bitty (fic scene) * Unknown character (Parse) teaser * Sketches of Bitty figure skating * Shitty playing volleyball * Bad Bob, Alicia, and baby Jack * Sketch of Jack at the banquet * Samwell D-Men * Shitty with glasses * Pages from the final first year [1, 2] * Jack and Bitty buttons * "The Farm's Just Fine, Thanks" (Einhardt ficlet) * Preview of Year 2 Comic 3 * Preview of Year 2 Comic 4 * Huddle! zines and Samwell University crest buttons * Jack has pupils * Preview of Year 2 Comic 6 * Parse and Jack "good workout" * Holster bothering Ransom during studytime * Holster at EpiKegster * Kent Parson #90 * Jack, "everyone loves a happy captain" * Parse * Parse is Oscar the Grouch * Parse and Jack back in the day * Sketch of Kent Parson * 2nd floor of the Haus * Preview of Year 2 Comic 9 * Stuff in Jack's room * Jack's eyes are droopers * Preview of Year 2 Comic 10 * Jack, everyone loves a happy captain * Comic thumbnails/generation process * Kent Parson signs autographs * Samwell t-shirts * Class project: Samwell “admissions folder” * Unknown character (warm-up sketch) * Check, Please as stick people * Bitty, preview of Year 2 Comic 10 * Sketch of Jack speaking French * Multiplatform Storytelling * Bitty on the Kickstarter * Dex, Chowder, Nursey sketch preview of Art Show * Chowder, Lardo, Holster, Ransom Kickstarter stretch goals * Jack in Sailor Moon * Chowder and Parse buttons * Jack as a puppet * Bitty texting Johnson * Bitty Kickstarter stretch goal * Jack Kickstarter stretch goal * Samwell dorm room and office * Bitty and his phone “oh, gosh” * Dex on a lobster boat * Jack in minor hockey and Bad Bob * Bitty, preview of extra Kickstarter comic * Lardo, first livestream * Samwell jersey sample * Lardo looking contemplative * Bitty and Jack, preview of Year 2 Comic 12 * Jack with his eyes closed (sketch) * Jack and Bitty cheek kiss doodle * Hands and notes * Pies and characters sketch * Kent Parson and Jack on the ice in the NHL * Bitty, Straight Outta Madison * Bitty and Jack, Straight Outta Friendship * Samwell and Jack and Bitty stickers * Bitty and Jack, livestream sketch * Bitty visiting Jack at his first game * Bitty and Jack, teaser * Bitty baking (Huddle 2 teasers) * Holster singing Sam Smith * Dex looking skeptical * CP! magnets * Parse and his headphones * Kickstarter postcards and stickers * Kickstarter book signing * Bitty and Jack doodle, Jack fails at a pie * Lobster and magnets * A stack of Huddle 2 zines * Bitty - kawaii style * Unknown Las Vegas Ace (Chickens Fish guy) * Bitty and an unknown Wellie (Joseph) * Parse cutout [1, 2] * Shitty and Jack with playoff beards * Preview of comic 2.13 * Preview of comic 2.15 To-do list * Preview of comic 2.15 Holster and Ransom * Sketches of Jack in a vest jacket, in his jersey * OMGCP Choose Your Own Adventure *# Panel 1: Lardo BSing an artist statement and waiting for pie *# Panel 2: Baby animal texts from Shitty *# Panel 3: A baby goat text to Shitty *# Panel 3.1: Same baby goat texted to Jack *# Panel 4: Lardo on the sofa yelling for Bitty *# Panel 5: Bitty, “what’s up girl?” *# Panel 6: Bitty’s tale *# Panel 7: Lardo gets caught texting * Kickstarter Bookplate Commissions *# 1/32 Chowder + his first shut out *# 2/32 Bitty and Jack having coffee [1, 2] *# 3/32 Jack and Bitty, Jack fails at pie [1, 2] *# 4/32 Kent Parson, win a day with Kent *# 5/32 Shitty and a Haus cat *# 6/32 Jack and Bitty taking a selfie in hats [1, 2] *# 7/32 Jack and Bitty on the ice *# 8/32 Holster and Ransom “Bro” *# 9/32 Bitty holding the “Marry Me Jack Zimmermann” sign [1, 2] *# 10/32 Holster and Ransom as frogs *# 11/32 Drunk, naked Shitty and Jack [1, 2] *# 12/32 Jack and Bitty taking a selfie, Jack’s eyes closed *# 13/32 ??? *# 14/32 Bitty and Jack doing dishes *# 15/32 Kent Parson at a party *# 16/32 Shirtless Jack and Bitty, pillowtalk *# 17/32 Kent Parson and Bitty, talking about Jack *# 18/32 Lardo and Chowder, Chowder does art *# 19/32 Jack and Bitty eating pie [1, 2] *# 20/32 Jack eating pie *# 21/32 ??? *# 22/32 ??? *# 23/32 ??? *# 24/32 ??? *# 25/32 ??? *# 26/32 Dex and Nursey *# 27/32 Georgia and Jack looking at Jack’s baby photos [1, 2] *# 28/32 Captain Jack on the ice *# 29/32 Jack, Ransom and Shitty; happy birthday to Jack *# 30/32 The characters as stuffed animals *# 31/32 Lardo cuts Shitty’s hair *# 32/32 Nursey and Chowder, Triple Low Five * Parse in headphones (sketch) [1, 2] * Check, Please! at Swarm Con 2016 * Tango sketches * Jack and Bitty, a good pie and a flaky pastry * Bitty as a guest character in a different comic (Sakana) * Jack and Bitty, skyping on west coast time Mini-Comics * It’s hard being a college athlete when you also have to worry about GHOSTS. *I’m sorry we threw a small pie at you *Sick Dex *2015 Dibs: Shitty *Jack trying to court Bittle *2015 Dibs: Jack Illustrated Ficlets *Errybody /save jack/ gets drunk and sings wrecking ball really emotionally: Drunk singing Wrecking Ball *Shitty telling Bitty about the jugular incident *Holster and the photo of young Ransom *Bitty at a Haus party, singing Titanium *Halloween: Bitty as Thor and Shitty as Miley *Johnson, “Am I a Goalie?” *Ransom and Holster instagram Niagra Falls selfie *Holiday Outdoor Mario Kart *Bitty comes out to Ransom and Holster *Ransom is addicted to 2048 *Lardo and Shitty, a six pack, a crop top, and Shitty’s future *Freshman players squishy faces *Lardo and Shitty, Lardo can’t skate *Shitty and Jack: storytime *I made the frogs sack lunches: Nursey and Chowder with sack lunches made by Bitty *#Letsgoboys (Game Day) Shitty playing soccer before the first game of the season *Bitty and Jack go grocery shopping *Nursey, Dex and Chowder, Thanksgiving pie *Bitty and Parse at EpiKegster *Shitty defending the Haus from freshman lax bros *Bitty growing his hair out for playoffs *Bittle thinks I forgot his birthday: https://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/118246141112 *Unsuspecting Bits: Bittle on his birthday *“Yo Bits can you see?” Holster, Chowder and Farmer at Spring C [1, 2] *Haus Ghosts in kegster pics *Jack signing autographs *Shitty and Jack at Class Day [1, 2] *Drawings from Twitter: https://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/121807138627 *Jack and Suzanne; Jack visits Bitty over 4th of July *Jack and Bitty with mini-pies *Kent Parson and Lardo, beer pong *Shitty and Lardo, Shitty posing for Lardo’s painting *Dex working on a Lobster boat over the summer *Samwell halloween 2015 (Bitty's bunny suit) *Dex being angry and/or smelly *Bitty and his blog commenters [1, 2, 3] *Shitty’s haircut and grandparents: https://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/139881164712 *South Station to Providence: https://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/141628125687 *Jack and Tater, Jack takes a Beyonce exam *“There’s your crew, Whisk.” https://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/148176001822 *Falcs Thirdy, Marty, and their kids *“Jack and Parse. Lol.” https://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/tagged/extras/page/16 *“You know I used to babysit???” https://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/151067299872 *Dex fixing the Haus dryer *Jack's Movember moustache *Nursey, "Back at it again at Annie's" *Celly Jack *Sweetpea: https://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/156243763577 *Thirdy, Jack, and Bitty: BEYONCE'S HAVING TWINS. *Jack drinking at the Falcs BBQ and rambling about Bitty *How’d you ask your boyfriend out? https://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/162335906287 *Jack, Bitty, Bob and Alicia *Jack and the Falcs celebrate Bitty getting the C *Mashkov and pie: https://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/165877799717 AU where Parse and Chowder swap bodies (ft. Bitty and Chickens Fish guy) Portraits * Jack and Bitty headshots * Holster and Shitty headshots * Ransom headshot Meta *Backgrounds for comic #13 Samwell Campus *Samwell campus map *Relative heights *Faber backgrounds *Samwell location within the state *Second floor Haus diagram (detail) *Seating chart for the away game bus *Holster, Bitty and Ransom with heights Promotional Images Sketches and Doodles *Eyes only: Holster, Ransom, Shitty, Jack and Bitty *Shitty and Jack hanging out near the pond *Jack and Bitty, "pigtail pulling" *Jack and Bitty, on-ice hug *Shitty and Jack, on-ice hug/goal celebration *1,000 followers (Bitty figure skating) *Bitty with short sides: https://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/86606840852 *Adam Birkholtz, everyone: https://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/88643531257 *Bitty: I gotta bake more pies! *Bitty figure skating (animated) *Nursey and Dex fighting *Bitty and a pie (hey y'all!) *Lardo with headphones *Lardo’s latest art project: https://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/106819152317 *Shitty tries to put a flower crown on Jack *Bitty and too many pies *Parse doing NHL media *Bitty if he got really buff *Jack and his moods *Kickstarter Jam Sketches: **More Georgia https://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/119041074062 **Jenny, Mandy and Ransom by Gale **Ollie O’Meara and Pacer Wicks by classystaches **Weird baby Jack by Gale **Chowder and Bitty, Chowder ruins a pie by classystaches **Bitty, baking feels by Gale **Kent Parson draped in an American flag **Jack and Bitty figure skating by classystaches **Jack being happy by Gale **Jack and Chowder, clothes sharing by classystaches **Kickstarter sketch jam meta, portrait of the artists and Johnson by Gale *Bitty with a pie in a Canada jersey [1, 2] *Bitty looking at Jack’s baby photo *New Year’s Sketch Jam 2015 **Chowder and Farmer New Years Eve 2015 **Jack being awkward with his new teammates **Nursey spilling a bowl of cereal **Lardo on the sofa texting Shitty **Shitty finding Jack’s baby photos **Holster and Ransom, holidays at the Oluransi’s *Jack and Bitty, graduation sketches *Nursey and Shitty as Pokemon trainers *Jack and Bitty, "Tailgating" *Bitty texting: "Oh gosh." *Jack making sure Bitty keeps warm *Jack forgets Bitty's name introducing him to Marty *Year Two Kickstarter Commissions **Bitty feeding Jack pie at Jack's place **Jack and Bitty snuggling on a rainy day **Dex, Nursey, and autumn colours *Freshly-drafted Alexei Mashkov *Animated doodle: Bitty smiling *Animated doodle: Alexei "Tater" Mashkov eating a potato *Chris Chow: https://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/166295137892 *Winter Classic Sketch Jam 2017: **Jack with a dog: https://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/169190616752 **Adam’s first stick: https://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/169190666327 **Shitty and Lardo at New Year’s: https://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/169194499422 **Tater living at Jack’s: https://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/169194691252 **Ford’s hockey dress: https://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/169200117207 **Belated birthday kegster: https://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/169202477607 Bitty’s first words: https://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/169201116112 See Also Ask A Wellie Notes on Updates Ficlets Category:Extras